


Nose piercing.

by ShamelessFan430



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Domestic Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessFan430/pseuds/ShamelessFan430
Summary: Ian really wants Mickey to get a nose piercing.





	Nose piercing.

“I’m just saying you’d look really cute with one” Ian shrugged as he walked shoulder to shoulder with Mickey to a gas station.  
“No, that’s not cute at all” Mickey barked defensively as he opened the door to the gas station and held it open for Ian.   
“Yes, you have the perfect face for it” Ian tried to argue as he walked over to the fridge and handed Mickey a Gatorade.   
Mickey rolled his eyes as he went and grabbed some pringles and Ians stuff and walked to the register. 

When the pair walked out of the gas station Ian couldn’t help but laugh.  
“Oh how I’ve changed you.”  
Mickey raised a brow while lighting a cigarette “How so?”   
“Back in the day you would’ve just stolen all of that” Ian laughed as he opened his drink.   
Mickey shrugged “somebody got real sick of me going to juvie all the time.”   
Ian pointed at Mickey and exclaimed “true!” 

“Let’s make a deal” Ian smirked as the pair made it back to the baseball fields.   
All Mickey replied was “Oh?”   
“If your team wins, I’ll tattoo you’re name on me “Ian smirked as he knew Mickey would be interested.   
“And if your team wins, which they won’t, then what?”   
“You have to get your nose pierced” Ian smiled as he was pretty pleased with this bet.   
Mickey looked a bit disgusted “Do I have to keep it?”   
“No, I just want you to get it so I can see what you look like” Ian chuckled at how overdramatic Mickey was being.   
“Alright deal” Mickey put his hand out to shake hands with Ian.

The two shook hands and watched the game together in anticipation. 

When the game was over Ian stood up and smirked at Mickey.  
“Not. A. Word” was all Mickey said before jumping down from the bleachers as Ian closely followed behind him.

“It was a deal” Ian chimed at Mickey.   
“Alright Gallagher, you’re paying for it” Mickey raised a brow at Ian who was a little to overly excited.   
Ian nodded as the pair walked down to a local piercing and tattoo shop. 

Mickey was sitting in the chair waiting to get stuck by the needle when Ian snapped a quick picture on his phone.   
“Don’t you fucking dare post that anywhere” Mickey said sharply.  
“I won’t, I won’t grumpy” Ian laughed as he could tell Mickey wasn’t very happy about losing the bet. 

When the piercer came, she sat down next to Mickey and got the piercing done quickly.  
Mickey didn’t even feel it, “did you do it already?”  
“Yupp, have a look” the piercer gave him a handheld mirror.

“Not bad” Mickey smirked as he got up from the chair and started walking out as Ian paid and quickly followed behind him.   
“Let me see” Ian whined as Mickey walked fast.   
Mickey turned around and showed Ian.  
“Holy fuck Mick” Ian smirked.   
Mickey looked worried “what? What’s wrong with it?”  
“Nothing, you just look fucking hot” Ian responded practically drooling. 

Mickey shrugged as he lit a cigarette “I think it looks alright.”  
“Ya know? Tupac had one” Ian chimed back.  
“Alright, that’s it. I’m keeping it” Mickey responded jokingly as Ian chuckled at the joke.  
Ian smiled before responding “Knew you’d love it.”


End file.
